Scott's a God
by the mean spleen
Summary: Thought of this before going to bed and it shows. Reckon it's a once off so catch it while it's hot. Read it, you might surprise both you and me by enjoying it. And if it agrees with you, then review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: These notes are great. I can write any old rubbish I like. I was going to hit the sack when the idea for this story hit me. I decided I better type it up straight away rather then lose it the following morning. My kin, who also writes stories for the X-men was none too impressed as he was trying to get to sleep, but he learned as he's out like a light now. Anyway this is just a filler until I've got the student story sorted in my head. Enjoy. Oh yeah Marvel owns everything and I don't work for any of the Summer's clan.

"But what if it wasn't one big bang but a series of small bangs thus making Einstein's theory false."

Beast was stunned. "That's absolutely brilliant, Scott. I wouldn't have thought of that for the very life of me."

"Not a problem, Hank." Scott smiled, the light from the rising sun catching his teeth just right. He left Beast to return to the kitchen where he was cooking a large breakfast for the entire faculty. Hank slumped down next to Ororo. 

"My, my. That Scott is a man of many talents." Hank commented to Ororo who was more interested in watching the man in question leaving the room.

"He certainly is." She commented, her voice betraying more then a hint of lust.

"You may want to control yourself, here comes the young man's paramour." Beast comment slyly as Jean almost stumbled into the room, her face all flushed and her hair a mess.

Ororo almost laughed. "Jean, you look like you went a few rounds with Logan."

If she could have gone any brighter a shade of red she would have done. She almost looked drunk, Beast noted. "Is everything okay, you don't look your usual collected self?"

"Let's just say I didn't get much sleep last night." She could here her beloved in the kitchen singing some operatic number she vaguely recognized in perfect key. "I don't know where he gets his energy or his imagination. Some of the things he did last nig-"

"If I might interrupt Jean, but some of us are confined to the lab and don't need this vivid a mental picture to keep us company." Beast said, blushing self-consciously at Jean's wonderings.

"Ladies, gentleman, breakfast is served." Scott proclaimed as he came from the kitchen bearing five rather large trays, balanced perfectly between his large arms. He placed them gently down on the table in front of his friends. He placed one in front of each of them before walking off with the fifth. The tray held coffee, a glass of orange juice, everyone's favourite cereal, some slices of toast and freshly baked brown bread.

"Where you going, hon?" Jean asked. 

"The professor needs to eat too so I made an extra meal for him"

"You think of everything." Jean said, her face a mirror of the admiration she felt for him.

Scott frowned for a moment. "Not at all, dear. If I did, I would have found out what brand of coffee he prefers and purchased it for him, but damn my shortsighted ness. I only have this ground blend for him. I'll know better next time."

Scott left them with that and went off towards the Professor's office. 

The Professor was already up and around, looking over some of the student reports. "Scott," he asked as Scott entered, "I wonder have you had a chance to look at these reports yet."

"I have them right here," Scott commented, indicating the files placed neatly next to the brown bread on the tray. "I've gone through them all, rated them and placed my comments at the end for your approval."

"That's great. It will save me a lot of time, and that bread looks delicious."

"I cooked it myself last night as I was repairing the dent on the plane." Scott said. "If you'll excuse me, I better get back to my own breakfast before Jean eats the lot."

"Of course Scott and thanks for the breakfast."

"No problem." Scott said as he left and made his way back to the hall.

On his way back, he heard the faint strains of a guitar coming from the student's dorms. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to investigate. He followed the sound of the guitar and couldn't help but grimace as who was ever playing missed a cord of the tune.

He knocked on the door, causing the music to cease and St. John to announce dully, "Yeah. Come in."

"I couldn't help but overhear your playing," Scott said pointing to the discarded guitar on the bed. "I noticed you have a bit of problem doing a quick reversal."

"Ah yeah, I can't quite get the hang of it." John mumbled, surprised that anyone had noticed the small mistake.

"Show me your grip."

St. John held the guitar and assumed the pose.

"Ah, it's as I suspected." Scott declared. He took the guitar and held it more upright, "here if you take this grip instead, you'll have much more freedom of movement." To demonstrate he quickly reeled off a complicated Latin number which involved quite a deal of finger dexterity.

"Mr Summers, I didn't know you could play." 

"Well, I played lead in a band back in school. We weren't any good but we practiced hard and so should you."

"I will, Mr Summers. I will. You have inspired me beyond words."

Scott smiled, the sun managed to find a way to shine off his perfect white teeth.

He left the young arsonist to his guitar and returned back to the hall receiving warm greetings from all the students he met on the way.

The world seemed perfect when Scott was around. Well perfect for everyone except one particularly grouchy individual who just hated the fact that Scott was just so super nice to him. 

"Ah Logan, I've made some breakfast for you. I hope you like brown bread." Scott declared as the hairy one entered, snarling at some kids who got in his way.

Logan had to wince as the sun reflecting off Scott's teeth blinded him. It was going to be a long day.

To be continued… although I might just drop it and get to the student story I have. I'll see how reaction is. If people want to see more of Scott being stupendously brilliant, Logan getting depressed by his brilliance and the sun managing to shine on his teeth no matter where he stands, then so be it or I can get stuck into the teen machines which will have a more familiar Scott ie stern etc.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: This is becoming my favourite part of writing, the little note at the start. The response to the last part has been very kind so here's another part though it's a little different from the first in that I'm half awake as I wrote it. I figure it's good for one more part before I kill it so this makes this part 2 of 3 I guess. Enjoy. Oh yeah. Marvel is a big company that owns lots of things including these characters. 

"Ladies, Hank," Logan said as he approached the bench, ".ssho.." he mumbled as he looked at Scott.

"And good morning to you Logan," Hank said ignoring Logan's usual bluster morning mood. 

Logan stared down at the full dish in front of a minute and thought for a second he had missed an announcement about a formal breakfast being served.

"Logan, I was wondering if I might have a word." Scott's voice broke his solemn silence.

"What?" Logan answered sharply. 

"Professor Xavier asked me to demonstrate some advanced fighting techniques to the older students and I was wondering if you would help me out, ya know, trade a few blows."

Hitting the golden boy a few times appealed to Logan at the very moment so he nodded his head. 

Seeing he had got his man, Scott smiled, (the sun caught his teeth of course) and informed Logan to be at the main assembly area at 11 before leaving Logan to his full breakfast.

Seeing Scott leave, Logan looked at the others. "All I wanted was a cup of coffee and instead I get a four course meal."

"Be thankful, Logan. It may be the last time we taste well cooked food for a while." Storm said, her stomach already informing her that it wanted more of the same and more of it now.

"Yeah, thankful." Logan echoed as he had some of the golden kid's coffee. Though he'd rather shave then tell anyone, it was a damn fine cup. He'd have to hit Scott even harder for this he decided. Already feeling better about himself, he got up and decided to return to his room to some stretching before he went and destroyed the almighty leader.

Scott made his way around the dorm, informing all the appropriate students that Logan and he would be giving the demonstration. A few of the younger kids wanted to go as well, and with that smile of his, he of course said that they were more then welcome. 

Jubilee and Marie were the last two on his list and he made his way to their room. 

The two girls had spotted him making his rounds earlier and had rushed back to their rooms to get them suitably prepared for his knocking on their door. Though it was friendly enough, the battle for Mr. Summer's attention was fierce among the older girls. A smile from him (and what a smile it was too) carried with it bragging rights for a week. 

Happily prepared, the girls eagerly awaited the knock on their door. Jubilee already had her plan of attack ready whereas Marie was going to play it by ear. Jubilee wore the smallest top she had and to say that a handkerchief would offer more warmth would be an understatement. She stood ready, a number of books balanced in her arms. Upon Scott's knocking she would "accidentally" drop them, lean over to pick them up and treat Mr Summers to an eyeful he wouldn't soon forget.

The knock came. Marie calmly said, "Come in."

Scott stuck his head around the side of the door, evidently startling Jubilee who dropped a number of books she had. She started to lean over to pick them up.

"Hold up Jubilee," Scott held her by the shoulder, "What kind of a man would I be if I left a young lady pick up something she had dropped." And he promptly got down on his hands and knees to pick up the errant books and hand them to Jubilee who stood silently coursing his gallant behaviour. Marie, however saw her chance and glided into the room wearing her cut off jeans. As Scott got back up, his eyes automatically followed her long legs up.

"Marie," he said huskily.

"Yes, Mr Summers." She answered idly playing with her finger.

"While those pants wild do wonders for your tan, I doubt that their really suitable for the fighting course."

"Of course not. You're right as always, Mr Summers." She turned and walked back to the bathroom, shaking her hips all the way. 

"Mr Summers."

"Yes Jubilee."

"Marie and I were wondering if we might go into town later on to get supplies for the party tonight."

"No problem, I'll drive you if you want. Remember, the demo's on at 11, girls, in main assembly." And he left briskly, not wanting to make the girls uncomfortable as they changed. 

He marvelled at how the girls could wear such things in this day and age. It hadn't been like that with he and Jean, that's for sure. He knew she'd laugh with him later when he told her about it (She didn't, her exact response was "those scheming little harlots." But Scott assumed she was joking.) 

Scott went about his rounds making sure everything was in order before getting ready for the session against Logan. 

He got to the hall early but found that sizeable crowd had already gathered. Logan was already there, stretching in his loose pants, wearing no top and ready for action or so it seemed.

Logan watched his opponent approach and couldn't help but grin in anticipation with what he was going to do to him. Since he had come to the academy, he'd be waiting for a legitimate excuse to tangle with Scott and now he had it. 

Scott came up to him and smiled, the sunlight filtering through the skylight catching the pearly whites perfectly. Logan wondered if he might be able to knock one of them out. It would be worth the try he considered.

"I thought we might start with a few simple grapples to get them up to speed. Do you want to come at me or should I go at you?"

"Oh, I'll come at you" Logan said as calmly as he could though all his body sang "Scott's going to get his legs broken, Scott's going to get his legs broken"

"Okay, fine. Whenever you're ready."

Scott turned to the crowd, which now included the entire faculty as well as all the students. 

"Good Morning, folks. Those that attend my class know that this will be a demonstration of advanced fighting techniques and manoeuvres. Logan has kindly agreed to help out so why don't you all show him your appreciation."

Most of the girls cheered while the some of the boys clapped.

Jean who sat next to Ororo whispered in her ear.

"My two favourite men getting all hot and sweaty. I may have to go to bed early tonight."

Hank who was seated in front of them turned back to look at her and rolled his eyes.

Out on the floor, Scott and Logan faced each other. Scott silently mouthed "good luck" to Logan, who in return mouthed, "I'm going to kill you" which Scott misread as "the same to you."

Logan charged.

To be continued… 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Hello again. Democracy rules. I looked at the various reviews that were kindly put in for the last part and the conclusion I came to is no one inspires such fierce emotions, good and bad, as Mr Summers. So in the spirit of fairness, I counted up the Scott should get a beating VS. the Scott should give a beating reviews and wrote according to the majority. See, reviews do make a difference. Though I had intended this to be the last part, I didn't like the fight and I had one other idea that I thought was relatively funny that has to go in but it's a night time thing so I've got to get as far as night. That means there'll be a fourth part if reviews are good, though it could end here and still work fine. I leave it up to you. You can email me at [the_mean_spleen@yahoo.com][1] if you have any input or questions. I'll answer anything and everything. Until next time, enjoy.

The idea with a charge is to simply overpower your opponent, but for some reason Logan found himself, lying on his stomach, the air sucked from his lungs, with Scott's knee in his back and his hand grasped at an awkward angle behind his head.

"And there you see how we use an opponent's momentum against them." Scott said calmly to the class. He released Logan who jumped up didn't wait for them to retake a stance before jumping in again. Scott caught by surprise was knocked down but he quickly reversed the hold and again held Logan's arm behind him.

"Oh yeah, I had forgot about that. It's important to remember that if someone gets you in some kind of a hold, there's always a way out of it. If you think clearly, there's no enemy who can't be defeated."

He let Logan go again, and this time Logan decided against jumping straight back in. Scott leaned over and whispered lightly to him, "Is there anything you want me to do, you're making me look awful good out there."

Logan shook his head, unable to clear it of the red haze that was slowly descending on it. "Let's see how good you look with no goddamn teeth." He mumbled in hindsight. "Damn, I should have said that" he thought.

Scott stood casually as he addressed the class. "Here you see Logan fighting with no top. Clothes can be a disadvantage when fighting, certainly as it's possible for an opponent to get a grip on them. However, with someone like Logan who's rather, well, hairy, much of the advantage is lost. Hope you don't mind me saying that," Scott smiled and some of the students laughed lightly.

Logan exaggerated his own smile, "yeah, laugh it up smiley"

Scott continued, "I myself make sure to shave to ensure that it isn't a problem." He took off his own judo top (what the hell are those things called?) to reveal a tanned and toned top. Some of the girls in the crowd thought that someone was stealing the air from the room as they were having trouble breathing. Jean leaned into Ororo again. "Now they're half naked. I'm gonna have to go to bed early."

"You and me both," Ororo replied, almost licking her lips.

"I'll demonstrate," Scott said and turned to face Logan who had decided to start trading blows rather then grappling.

Logan lashed out with a fist, which Scott avoided, grabbed with his own hand and then moved in catching a handful of Logan's chest-hair and using it as leverage to throw him to the ground. 

"Owww," Logan shouted.

Scott got up quickly, "Logan, I'm so sorry." The reason for the apology became apparent when Scott unclenched his hand and a little ball of Logan's hair fell to the ground. A nice bald patch had also appeared in the middle of Logan's chest.

Logan quickly regained his composure. "It's nothing. It'll heal in no time. Go on with the demo."

"Really I'm sorry, Logan. Ah anyway people, this illustrates the point I'm making. Anything can be used for leverage. Now most of you girls, I hope don't have Logan's problem, but" the assembled group laughed. (Logan muttered, "Isn't funny") "You still have to be aware of your own particular deficiencies. If I could have a female volunteer please."

Jubilee and Marie almost fell in their rush to get off their seats to tussle with the half naked Scott Summers. "Back off Jubes, his mine," "Not a hope, country girl"

Before they got as far as the floor, they became entangled and started hissing and screaming, throwing wild slaps and punches at each other. Scott rushed over to separate them, as did Jean, but more to separate them from Scott, (the foul temptresses being her overriding thought.) 

Scott grabbed Marie as Jean grabbed Jubilee, both of whom had a firm grasp of the other's hair. Seeing that she was held in Scott's grasp, Marie couldn't help but stick out her tongue at Jubilee who pouted, bemoaning getting pulled away by the wrong half of the Summers couple.

Scott dropped Marie to her feet and looked at the rest of the audience. "The two girls have illustrated my point perfectly. Long hair especially ponytails are easy to grab so wear your hair tight, people." Bobby nodded in agreement, thinking seriously about getting a buzz cut that very night. 

Scott looked at the warring girls, "I think maybe we should take a break for a while and I know I certainly could do with the break," he said as he wiped sweat from his chest, causing many female hearts to flutter. "Logan, you okay with a break?" 

Logan who was scratching at his new bald patch nodded, happy to skulk away to try a brush over of some other way of hiding it. Maybe his hair was covered in his super healing contract or something. 

"Okay so, dismissed," Scott stood in the centre of the hall and watched as the assembled crowd left. A couple of the guys came up and said they wanted to enter the class and a couple of the girls came up for no other reason then to get close. Scott dealt with them all and then stood alone, the sun shining off his teeth and his sweat and proclaimed that life was good. He gathered his stuff and headed back to his room to change into his regular attire.

Jean came in to warn him about the dangers of not so innocent young girls. A few minutes later, she left not knowing why she had gone to him in the first place, a quick stint of him nibbling on her ear and she totally lost the run of herself. 

Scott emerged from his room and looked about, wondering where he would be needed next and remembered the girl's request for a lift into town. Though he knew Jean would have a few words to say, he knew that her ears could soon be nibbled into forgiving him. Handy that. He smiled, and the sun smiled with him.

   [1]: mailto:the_mean_spleen@yahoo.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's notes: The feedback has been positive so here is part 4 of the Super Scott Trilogy. I know, don't bother saying anything about it. 2 Things I need to say before I start (1) A review related one, this one is for "Trah [just_trah@yahoo.com][1]",who has had nothing but nice things to say about the stories. "Trah just_trah@yahoo.com" always finishes a review with *BAMF* and I haven't a clue what this means and it's been killing me. Put a spleen out of its misery and mail me with the info. I'm dying over here. (2) I want to do a romance next but I can't settle on who to do it on. It won't be Rogue/Logan or Rogue/Remy so I'll take votes for anyone else and if no one has any suggestions I'll just pick my own couple. After all that, on with the story:

The trip into town was uneventful, with the two girls sitting in the back giggling as Scott hummed the tune to some concerto by some Austrian composer or another. He was always getting those ones mixed up.

Scott waited in the car as the two went to the shop to get it is whatever they were buying for the party. He did get out once, to help an old lady across the street (what a nice young man, and so handsome), but other then that he stayed put, humming happily to himself.

The girls returned carrying as many bags as they could manage between them. Scott knew better then to ask, getting the feeling that later on he would probably have to put on his stern face and admonish them for whatever it was they had bought. He did hate having to give out to the girls but Jean insisted that the academy dynamic worked better if she was perceived as the big sister and Scott as the sometimes stern taskmaster. He wasn't too sure if there was any truth behind what she was saying but he played the part anyway.

During the drive back, Scott entertained the two girls by singing perfect renditions of some grunge numbers. Jubilee said that grunge was so nineties but that Mr. Summers gave it a house edge that brought it right into the naughties. Scott wasn't too sure about that at all.

Upon returning to the academy, the girls disappeared with their goods and the place seemed quiet. Scott parked the car and walked the grounds for a while, enjoying the sunshine. He came across Bobby studying under some trees.

"Hi, Mr. Summers." Bobby looked up.

"Bobby. How's it going?" Scott looked down, shading the younger man from the sun.

"You wouldn't happy to know any Spanish by any chance, would you?" Bobby inquired, at a loss with the assignment he had.

"As a matter of fact Bobby, I have a little smattering." The leaves on the tree parted to allow the sun at his smile.

"Oh yeah. How's that?"

"I was part of a summer exchange back in school. Spent a summer in Madrid. Picked up a few words, here and there."

Scott then proceeded to help Bobby conjugate some verbs and other semi interesting language tasks. By the end, Bobby felt he had learned more in that little session then he had in a month's worth of Hank's classes.

"Thanks Mr Summers."

"Not a problem, Bobby, not a problem." Scott replied. Cue the sun.

The rest of the day passed without notable incident, but the night was destined to be newsworthy, as there was going to be a party held for no apparent reason other then the fact they hadn't had a party recently. Everyone from the youngest up was invited and it was semi formal which was enough of an excuse for all the girls to get glammed up and for all the guys to try and look like a certain Mr. Bond.

In spite of himself, Scott always got kind of nervous at these kinds of things. He guessed it reminded him of when his powers first manifested themselves. Never been able to wear a tie comfortably since. Jean on the other hand looked sensational. She emerged from the bathroom; where she had spent a considerable part of the day preparing causing Scott to literally have to go to the little boy's room. The time spent had been worth it thought because she took his breath away. She simply smiled demurely and looked away, magnifying the effect.

When they arrived at the ballroom, things were already in full swing. No one even considered why the academy had a ballroom but there you go, the place had everything else so why not a room that was convenient for having balls in. Anyway, things were in full swing, Logan was slow dancing awkwardly with Marie, Hank was swinging Ororo around the place with some high-energy manoeuvres. Kitty and Bobby had a dance within a dance going where in she'd slap him for trying to cop a feel during the actual dance, storm off, he'd sweet talk her, she'd come back, they'd dance again, and he'd try to cop a feel again. A truly annoyed Jubilee was trying to show St John how to dance but she'd keep catching him looking at her cleavage instead of her feet. 

"The gangs all here," Scott commented. "Want to dance, Madame."

"To be honest Scott, this dress is so tight, I can hardly walk. I'm going go back later to get changed into something for shaking my booty, but for the time being, I'm just going to sit and appear angelic." She replied, visible shifting to remove a wrinkle from the line of the long gown. 

The two of them went to the faculty table where Professor Xavier sat, watching the festivities with a small grin on his face. 

"Scott, Jean, you're looking suitably dashing and glamorous."

Scott blushed slightly while Jean just smiled back. They sat down next to him and watched all the various dancers trying to appear graceful. Logan eventually strolled over, appearing slightly comical in the tux. 

"Well if it isn't the wall flowers," he laughed. 

"I think that one of the faculty being embarrassing on the dance floor is more then enough" Scott replied, the disco ball reflecting all available light onto his teeth.

"So you sayin' my dancing don't cut it." The anger automatically

"I was talking about Hank," Scott said pointing past Logan.

Logan looked around to see Hank basically manhandling Ororo who looked kind of frightened at the way she was being thrown around the place. 

"Someone's got to have a camera." Logan laughed, "We can't let Hank live this one down."

The other three just shook their heads as Logan joined them and they all laughed as Ororo was swung through manoeuvres that would involve more G-Forces then most fighter pilots have to endure.

Over in the corner, the girls had huddled to comment on the proceedings. "God my hand hurts," Kitty complained.

"What's wrong with it?" Jubilee asked.

"I'm worn out from slapping Bobby"

  
As if on cue, Bobby could be heard laughing from the opposite side of the hall.

"You and Logan looked very cute, might I just add" Kitty continued.

Marie blushed slightly. "He danced with me out of charity, all the boys are scared they might accidentally touch something."

"Bobby would be delighted if he could accidentally touch something." Kitty comment ruefully.

"It could be worse, St John might be in danger of drooling down your chest." Jubilee added.

"Ohhh gross" the other two said in unison.

"Can you believe Mr. Summers?" Jubilee continued.

"Oh my god, he is so hot." Marie concurred.

"And the wench has got him pinned to the seat." Kitty noted.

In one of those moments of divine beauty, the three girls stared at Jean just as Jean was staring at them. Nothing was said but threats were made. "Look at my man and die." 

"Look at those tramps." Jean said out loud.

Logan, Scott and Xavier turned to look at her in unison. Realising she had spoke out loud, she kept looking away and continued, "Hank must be getting cramps, surely." She looked at the three finally.

"Sure, honey" Scott said, using his teeth to both blind her and comfort her.

The dancing continued for another while but finally it came the time to eat. Everyone settled, especially Ororo who was not leaving her seat for the night. All the students sat at various tables depending on their age group and the faculty sat by themselves.

Xavier made a speech; everyone applauded and then got to stuck into the food. After eating, discussions broke out between various people around the place, with most people at the faculty table listening to Scott tell his infamous story of the fishing trip. Logan zoned out, knowing full well the ending of the story and how bad the joke was. He leaned back in the chair, letting the food settle. He was looking forward for the blank look on people's faces once Scott finished. It was about time he was brought down a peg or two, having been strutting too much recently for Scott's liking. Logan gave the story his full attention as Scott built to the finale. 

Oh oh, this wasn't good, people looked interested.

Scott finished, and people just exploded into laughter, Logan and Scott being the only two not laughing, Scott because he told the joke and Logan who thought it was crap. Ororo however must have disagreed, as she was inconsolable. Everyone heard the slight rip as Jean's dress tore from her laughter. Even Professor Xavier was in danger of toppling out of his chair.

Logan stood up, and shouted, "What is wrong with you people? That was utter crap."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Logan in shock.

Ororo admonished Logan "What is wrong with you, Logan, you cannot find the humour in that?"

"Are you kidding me? I've met funnier dead people then him." He said as he pointed at Scott.

"It's alright, Logan, not every one has my sense of humour." Scott said soothingly.

Something clicked inside Logan. "Not every one has my sense of humour." 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm going to kill you" Logan shouted as he leapt clean across the table to get at Scott.

The End.

Abrupt ending I know, but it makes me laugh, the idea of Logan attacking Scott wearing a tux at a banquet all over a stupid joke. It seemed the right way to finish it. Oh well, not every one has my sense of humour.

   [1]: mailto:just_trah@yahoo.com



End file.
